My Reality
by Kali101
Summary: Brittany is one of the most famous popstars,models,actresses you name it! Her rival is really famous too.They both share a past,but fame caused them to go seprate ways,yet still keep in touch.Will they finally realize the love they had all along? On HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE!! VERY IMPORTANT!!- Hey everyone!!! I know you haven't heard from me in like months!! I AM. SO. SINCERELY SORRY!!!! I have been very extremely busy, no. joke., but anyway I think this is going to be my new story and don't worry I will be finishing up the next and LAST chapter from my last story "vacation getaway!" I hope you all like this story if I decide to keep writing this story!! I don't know though, its up to you guys!! SO let me know in a review!!! I hope you enjoy this SNEAK PREVIEW I posted up!! That is why its so short!!! LOVE YA GUYS!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! It would make me UTTERLY happy!!!! TTYL!!!

-Kaleigh!

SNEAK PREVIEW!!

(Kind of like a prologue)

"Yes of course she's going to model in the spring fashion show, I already have it written down for…May 16th, is that correct? Ok good, yeah thanks again bye." Jeanette sighed hanging up the phone for the millionth time today.

Being Brittany's head assistant was _not_ easy, you had to schedules appointments, concerts, photo shoots, fashion shows. Plus, all the major events that she HAD to show up to, if she didn't it might hurt her publicity.

She had music videos here and there and magazine's covers popping from left to right.

Brittany was the "in", the hot stuff, every girl wanted to be her, every girl loathed her.

She had all the men mesmerized in her presence, and phone numbers of all kinds falling in front of her out of nowhere whenever she walked down the red carpet.

Nobody was like Brittany, nobody was rising up to the kind of fame Brittany beheld, nobody was as rich as she was, well except maybe a certain someone but that was a whole other story right there.

But, most importantly, nobody knew the real Brittany, what it was like to be her sister, what it was like to _be _Brittany Alexis Miller.

I heard high heels click clacking there way down to my private office, I sighed knowing it was Jeanette, Eleanor was busy at her restaurant so it can't be her.

The shiny glass doors rumbled twice as Jeanette called out my name.

"Come in." I replied exhausted while plopping down my latest magazine entitled "Beauty of the century".

Jeanette rushed in rambling about god knows what.

"Chandelle requests that you be there at the party she's throwing tomorrow in her own personal home, its going to be huge, everyone we know will be present. Oh and you still have to finish your music video for your fourth single called "My Reality". Plus you have two photo shoot's next weekend and on Wednesday is the spring fashion show."

I groaned while holding my head in my hands.

"Thanks Jeanette. Have Gavin bring one of my cars around so he can drive me to my "beautifying" studio because I guess I am going to need someone to do my hair, nails, make-up whatever, again."

"Ok that will work; the event is in three hours so see ya." She said waving goodbye with a gentle caring smile.

I smiled back with a small wave then got up grabbing my red leather caviar Chanel coat and entering my "oh so" blissful world, called "ALL ABOUT BRITTANY WHERE NOTHING ELSE MATTERS!"

Great.

Author's Note- Thanks for reading!!1 Hoped u enjoyed the sneak preview of my MAYBE upcoming NEW story!!! For more details message me from my profile, ya know whatever, but please review and let me know if I should continue with this or not!!!! THANKS AGAIN!! LUV YA GUYS AND GIRLS!!!! Bye!! Lol!

-Kaleigh!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note- THANKS FOR THE AWESOME ABSOUTELY AMAZING REVIEWS FOR THE "SNEAK PREVIEW"!! THEY ROCKED MY WORLD!!! Lol!! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!!!!

Chapter 2

Someone unexpected or _expected_??

My mind was going crazy. I was seriously going to explode any second if all these hyper active nervous tense little people hustling and worrying around me constantly pulling my hair and straining to get my make-up just right didn't shut-up already I was going fire all of them, literally.

_Brittany, turn your head to the left please._

_Ms. Miller, stay completely still._

_Brittany baby, spit out your gum we need to re-whiten your teeth._

I swore to myself everyday that I had the most stressful, hardest working "jobs" on the face of the earth. If some other poor innocent person out there was far off worse than I was, then words cannot even describe how immensely sorry I feel for them.

I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, I love my life and what I do.

Just….most of the time it is waaaaay to much to handle.

This is only my second year and look at how famous I am already.

It's INSANE!

Why everyone wants this? I will never know………

"Ok Brittany your set, the limo will be here in five." Roger called out while waving goodbye then cursing rather loudly over his cell phone.

Everyone started to clean-up as if the health inspector was on his way over to inspect the entire building.

I laughed a little then maintained order as Tiffany my "go girl" ushered for my to hurry up already, annoyance perfectly clear in her actions.

She escorted me out of the studio and into my pink party coach first class limo.

I took a swig out of one of the many sugar coated crystal clear martini glasses set ideally in a row of four on the built-in side table perched contently in front of me.

I let out a breath of relief as my nerves slowly died down.

God I needed that, I thought as my eyes caught the sight of the many people I hated laughing obnoxiously amongst them selves.

I exited the limo with the oh so perfect (or as I say) "perky" Tiffany by my side along with two macho bodyguards not as alert as they should be.

Tons of people with fake smiles and jealous tones clouded the air as they greeted me.

Everyone who knew me was jealous.

They envied my flawless hair, make-up, physique, and most definitely my money.

I just rolled my eyes at them and tried to make peace any way I could.

Lot's of guy's who I hadn't really met strolled up to me all night long continuously asking me if I had a date, or needed someone comforting back at my place or wanted to head "upstairs".

Ugh.

Annoying.

Trying to escape the madness inside I decided to head out toward the balcony.

My arms draped nicely over the white bar of the balcony while my head slightly leaned to the right gazing up at the gleaming moon glistening brightly across the shaded sky.

The pose I was holding right now was more of a model-ized pose.

Is that even a word? M-o-d-e-l-i-z-e-d.

Hmm, oh well anyway…

I can't help it though.

I model so much that if I were to lean on a wall or lamp post it would most likely looked posed.

Modeling came extremely naturally for me.

I probably looked like a model right now, someone who just wandered off the pages of a "vogue" or "Vanity Fair" magazine.

My thoughts disappeared as I heard a familiar irritating voice behind me.

Can't I ever get any peace?

And how does he ALWAYS seem to "find" me at parties like this?!

Does his life consist of stalking me at every party I attend, knowing his "people" will want him to attend it too??!?

Annoyingly sighing, I slowly turned around and instantly my stunning icy blue eyes met with a pair of smirking deep ocean blue ones.

Ugg.

Maybe I could swiftly jump off the balcony and die an instantaneous death after my body harshly slams down on the minty green tile surrounding the oddly shaped pool at the bottom.

It would be major news and possibly scar some people lives, (who didn't have a life in the first place) but oh well, it would do me some god damn good.

"Do you need something…_Alvin?_" His name burned my tongue as it slid out of my mouth.

"That's no way to talk to a best friend Brittany." Alvin replied, faking his sadness.

Rolling my eyes I said, "You're such a fake and who mentioned me being your best friend? I don't recall this…." I trailed off sarcastically, faking-ly trying to remember.

He nudged me lightly on the shoulder saying," oh shut-up, you know you like me more than any other of these people at this party."

"Do I? It gets a little creepy when you mysteriously show up at every good moment I am trying to enjoy at any party."

"Well I just always seem to coincidentally seem to find you." He smirked stepping even closer to me, our bodies were practically touching now and our faces inches apart.

"Yeah sure whatever. But seriously what do you want? I already have enough going on in my life and now you pop up….again! What ever happened to "I'll call you back", hmm?"

His once- sly cocky face was now an apologetic one.

"I'm sorry bout that Britt, you know me? Really busy…..um with work and everything, I tried but-

"But you were too busy sleeping with one of your sluts huh? Who was it this time Alvin? Was she good? Did she provide enough satisfaction for Mr. Playboy himself? Hmm?" I asked harshly breaking any sort of eye contact I had with him.

"Excuse me? How do you know it was that? Your not the only famous person here Ms. POPULARITY. I am constantly busy with my music, my company, and lot's more! What about you huh?" He folded his arms across his chest and stared angrily at me.

"Wow Alvin I am so sorry! I never knew you had it so bad…..music, company, sleeping with girls, wow! That's nothing compared to modeling, acting, and singing all in one! Plus company after company and fans and stalkers and UH! You have no clue as to what I go through every single friking day of my life!" I shouted while turning away from him, tears already streaming down my heated cheeks.

I heard him sigh then felt two arms wrap around my tiny waist.

"I'm sorry Britt. I know you have it bad, I honestly do. I hear about it every day in the tabloids and on TV. They talk about you 24/7 and I can only imagine what you go through, I'm sorry, and your right about the girls, I should have called you, heck I should call you way more often and then ,maybe we could talk about this more you know? I want to be there for you, really I do." He pulled me closer to him comfortingly.

I shook my head and then turned around to face him with a glad smile.

Wiping the tears away I responded"Thanks, I hate it when we fight you know? And I want you to be in my life too, you are the only person I could only imagine to help me through it after how long we have known each other, but sometimes Alvin, honestly, you're the only person I could imagine to keep out of it. Mostly because of our constant bickering." I replied while more drops of liquid swam out of my eyes.

"I know. I absolutely despise it. But I will try to change that ok? I hate seeing you like this." He said wiping away some of the gloomy tears resting on my cheeks.

I nodded.

"I hate _being_ like this, but its practically everyday of my life, its too stressful, but oh well it's what I do and I would be letting too many people down." My eyes flickered towards all of New York City and the many fans that here. But that was just New York; I was known Nation Wide, even in some countries outside the U.S.

"Well then take a break! God knows I need one. We could take one of your private jets somewhere and spend more time together. Just you and me, _alone_." He whispered seductively in my ear.

Shivers cascaded down my spine, as I thought of just him and me alone in some fancy hotel room doing the sinful thing that almost everyone does.

I knew Alvin definitely was not a virgin anymore, heck I'm not either! Not with my jobs.

I shook the thoughts away then whacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Seriously Alvin you know I could never do that, not with my busy schedule, mind you I have some sort of runway show coming up, plus my music video for my new hit single "My Reality" and so much more, the thought of going on vacation or taking a _break_ simply does not exist in my world."

"There has to be some way. Okay well maybe not a vacation but how about we talk tomorrow just you and me ok? I'll come over to your place how does that sound?"

I nodded for once not caring about whatever I could possibly be doing tomorrow.

"Ok I guess, that would be nice, but you seriously need to come over okay? I might have another emotional break down if you don't." I sarcastically said the last part.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry k? I miss hanging out every night and always talking on the phone when we were in high school and stuff, I miss you Britt." He said softly caressing my cheek.

I sighed, "We have been through this before Alvin and this isn't high school anymore, our careers got in the way and we- it doesn't matter anyway, I will be expecting you tomorrow, ten o clock got it?"

He nodded then before I had a chance to turn away and leave he pulled me towards him in one swift motion then kissed me softly for about 4 seconds.

Before I had any time to register anything, he was already waving goodbye while smirking.

I gave a slight smile while shaking my head at his quick little "goodbye" then silently watched him as he disappeared down the stone steps that lead out to the entrance of the pool.

I headed back to the limo with Tiffany and my two bodyguards suddenly at my side (who hadn't been there all night at. ALL!) then watched some guy get thrown into the clear glass pool while the limo drove off.

I was definitely looking forward to tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note- Well this update took a awhile, geez…but its here now so YAAA!!! Lol!! Enjoy!! Sorry for the wait!!! Thanks for all the A.M.A.Z.I.N.G reviews!!!! You guys are incredible!!!! I know I'm not though because of my sucky updating, so say whatever u want I deserve it. Thanks again u guys ROCK!

-Kaleigh or kali101

Chapter 3

"_I don't think we can do this any more Alvin. I mean, were both heading to different colleges and our sisters and brothers are all going their separate ways and….. I just don't think a long distance relationship will work with us… ya know." Brittany felt the tears already about to spill over as she stared deeply into his oceanic blue eyes._

"_I know and…I…I was thinking the same thing, so don't worry about it Britt…any. I already have a plane set up for me tomorrow to head to New York and I know this is what you want and I want for you to be happy so I guess this is goodbye." Alvin took one last glance at me before slowly but quickly walking away._

"_I'm sorry! I really am! Maybe well see each other again! I lo-…. Alvin! I-" But it was too late, he was already fading away in the distance. _

_The tears had finally started to leak down my cheeks as I crumbled to the ground, why did we have to go separate ways, why? This isn't what I want Alvin……_

I instantly woke up. Sweat clinging to my forehead, I felt sick inside. I hate having those kind of dreams. I hate thinking of THAT specific memory.

I hate it.

I wiped away a couple of tears that had secretly slid down my face then got up feeling a bit dizzy. I groaned then stumbled over to the sink splashing some cold water over my face then dried off with a pink towel.

Ugh.

I had way to many drinks last night, well not exactly from the party but maybe just a few from one of the fridges.

The thought of Alvin coming over drove me insane.

We haven't had this kind of get together since, well, yeah.

Great.

After taking a few aspirin I got dressed as best as I could despite the hangover, not that it mattered anyway. I always looked amazing....duh.

I got dressed in a mini jean skirt that was partially ripped and a bit faded. A cute hot pink spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of casual black high heel shoes. Then went down stairs and had Camille do my make-up in a very sexy yet calm look.

**Author-(Sexy look yet calm??? What the heck?? I know that's what your thinking and well I don't know…lol…moving on..)**

Once satisfied I ate some breakfast made by my very own personal chef.

It was amazing as always!

Being famous isn't all that bad all the time I guess.

I never really had to do anything.

Ever.

Well only with that kind of stuff, I still had to work my ass off every single freaking day! People always want the fame and fortune and they think it's easy too! Like what the heck! It is so not! At least not when you sing, model, and act all in one!!

Ugh.

Stupid people.

But oh well.

After two hours of pacing back and forth, debating whether to call him or not, I was finally dialing those seven dreadful numbers.

Well here goes nothing I thought.

Riiiing

Riiiing

"_Hello?" his sweet voice echoed perfectly through my cell._

"_Hey Alvin, are we still on for Friday to work on our essay?"_

"_Uh yeah about that Britt, I'm kind of…uh busy ya know? But I promise we can work on it on Saturday ok?"_

_I felt my eyes threaten to spill tears and my entire body burn up in flames._

_Yeah he was busy alright…... with some DUMB SKANKY BLONDE!_

"_That's what you said about Friday when I told you we should work on it on Thursday!"_

"_Yeah well I-_

"_Well what!!? Your busy AGAIN? Who is it this time!?? Tanya? Maddie? Ivy? Crystal? Lyndsay? Christie? VERONICA?? HUH? Well whoever it is, let's hope your being safe or you might just be having to take care of a little Alvin Jr. sooner than you thought……"_

"_Britt you know it's not like that, you-_

"_Yeah I KNOW Alvin, I know every single freaking time, but you KNOW whatever, I'll just do the paper myself, like always, so see ya around."_

"_Britt I- CLICK_

End of FLASHBACK!!!

**Author- ( Got you!!! Lol!! I think..maybe..idk anyway..here is the real convo, she was just having a memory in case some of you for some reason couldn't figure that out...lol)**

The memory came abrupt as I heard someone say my name.

"Helloooo…Brittanyyy…are you there?"

"Uh yeah, uh….sorry I was thinking about something and didn't hear you, but anyway are you coming over?" I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the rejection.

"Yeah I'm on my way over now, in about five minutes k? See ya soon _Britt_."

Click!

I stood there shocked.

Was he seriously serious?

I shook the thought away then shut off my cell and set it on the end table closest to me.

Then I smiled widely, he called me Britt again…..interesting….

I sat at my desk looking through a couple of online magazines talking trash about me. They just never know when to stop do they? Sometimes I wish I could switch places with them so then they would know how it felt….stupid people….yet again….wait they aren't even people….they're…..phycotic mutated monkeys that throw poop at actual normal people! Yeah!

I kept reading through one of the magazines when suddenly I heard the door bell ring.

Oh my god!

He's here!

He hasn't been HERE in like FOREVER!

I need more time!

Ahh!!

Wait!

What am I doing? I'm Brittany! I don't freak out! I stay calm and collected.

I straightened myself out before confidently walking towards the door, turning the golden brass handle, and then….

WHAT??

Are you FREAKING SERIOUS??!?!!

There stood a suddenly nervous-looking Alvin and beside him.....

One of….THEM!!

Ughh GAG me!!!!

Author's Note!!- Well I decided to stop it there!! It seemed like a pretty good spot don't ya think? Well anyways……Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter!!! Do you know who is standing behind Alvin? Hmmmm…I do!!! Lol!!! Anyway…SORRRRYYYY for updating sooooo super duper late!!!!!! Its been like MONTHS!!!!! I AM THE WORST UPDATER E.V.E.R!!!! AHH!!! I will try and get better!!! I promise!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!! Review please!!!

-Kaleigh!


End file.
